The present invention relates generally to the field of biochemical laboratory instrumentation for e.g. different applications of measuring properties of samples on e.g. microtitration plates and corresponding sample supports. More particularly the invention relates to the improved, reliable and more intelligent instrumental features of equipment used as e.g. fluorometers, photometers and luminometers.